Blackmail
by soraetowa-ru
Summary: jack tries to blackmail chase after being rejected yet again. slash jackchase. RR!


Blackmail 

Me- hey there. Just a random little oneshot hope you enjoy!

Summary-

Warnings- slash, boy/boy don't like don't read. Mild sexual refrence.

Pairings- chase/jack

Disclaimer- I don't own xiaolin showdown or jack and chase or wuya

Well lets get to it.!

"SPICER!" Chase yelled at the trembling boy. "what are you doing here?" it had seemed that the red haired boy was once again at his lair. Jack trembled and spoke "I, I…. I wanted to spend time with you" the heylin warrior scoffed "spend time with me, and why would you want to do that may I ask?"

Jack looked down to the floor. 'because your the ultimate in evil and I want to learn how to be that evil. Your my idol chase" Chase smirked and lifted Jack's head. "while it may flatter me that you find me so… amazing, I must ask that you leave. I have some matters involving the monks that I would like to take care off." "but Chase! I thought…" "you thought what? Now leave Spicer, goodbye"

The lair was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the jungle cat's purring. Chase was having supper with Wuya, normally Chase ate alone but she had ended up joining him. It was akward and uncomfortable, "Chase you seem… troubled, is something the matter?" Wuya asked him. "no, nothings wrong" Wuya smirked, "oh really, I don't think that's the case at all" She ran her finger down his chest, Chase smacked her hand away and glared. "don't you ever try that again, or you will be sorry" Chase spoke venom dripping in those words. Wuya stood up and scoffed, "what, am I not what you wanted? Or would you rather have that moronic little meat puppet?" Chase glared at her, "that is none of your concern Wuya, now bite your tounge or I will rip it out if you say one more thing about this" With that Wuya got up and left, but not before she kissed Chase, the warrior shoved her away, "I told you not to do that, now leave!" Wuya got up and left, muttering "stupid ass"

Chase sighed heavily and sat down, this was the 3rd time Wuya had flung herself on him. he really didn't like the heylin witch, Spicer however, spicer was different. He wasn't sure why but he felt more realxed when Jack was around than with Wuya. He left the room not noticing the blinking red light on the wall.

Jack sat in his lair watching chase leave the dinning room on his screen. The genuis had put a hidden camera on the wall, very tiny so that neither Chase nor Wuya could see it. 'THAT'L TEACH YOU CHASE! YOU DON'T REJECT JACK SPICER, BOY GENUIS!" Jack shouted rumbling the roof of the lair. It was funny he should be used to Chase's rejection by now, but he wasn't he never would be. All Jack knew was that he wanted to be with Chase. He got up and proceded to Chase's mountain to give him a "present".

Chase sat outside of his moutain meditating, he had been doing this for 2 hours. Just then Jack came flying in on his helipack. Chase looked up to see the red haired boy hovering above him. "what is it now Spicer? Come to convince me to let you stay with me?" the heylin asked, "yes, and I have something that'll make you do just that" with that Jack wipped out a disc. "on this disc is some… footage of you and Wuya, now I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to see that now would you, not with the old hag" Jack began to laugh but soon found himself shoved to the floor by Chase who had gone lizard. "I'd watch what you say boy, you think you can blackmail me you are sadly mistaken" Jack whimpered and shut his eyes,"okay, okay please son't kill me!"Chase let out a sigh and turned back to his human form. "you can open your eyes now Spicer" Chase told him. Jack did just that, he saw that the heylin warrior was still ontop of him. the goth boy blushed heavily Chase was on him in a very very compromising position. Chase looked down and smirked, this gave him a wicked idea . "whats with the blushing Jack, attracted to me are you?" "no, I…" Jack tried to find the words but couldn't. Chase smiled evily and spoke "oh I think you are Spicer"

with that Chase dipped his head down and caught Jacks mouth in a searing kiss, this was a way to mess with his head a bit. Jack went wide wide eyed but soon shut them. Wrapping his arms around the older mans head he began to kiss back, Chase seemed to like this and deepened the kiss even more. Chase's mouth left his and began to work his way to his ear.he began nibbling and sucking on the lobe, Jack moaned and tilted his head. Chase's lips worked down towards his neck tracing the curve of his nape bitting and making small licks. Jack's lilth body arched and he let his eyes slide shut again, giving himself up to the pleasure that was comsumming him.

Chase's mouth left Jacks neck and he stood up, "I hope you enjoyed that spicer, now would you come inside, I want to do something with you as payback for trying to blackmail me" Jack nooded and went inside.

Chase learned 2 things about Jack that night, he was a screamer and a very heavy snorer.

Jack also learned 2 things about Chase, he had stamina and that he's a light sleeper.

End

Me- omg, that took me a while to get to. But it's done. Hope you enjoyed! R/r! thanks!


End file.
